


Movie Night

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: A lazy night in with his boyfriends is something Dark is more than happy to indulge in.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> this based on a little conversation from the possum pit!! a few friends were talking aboit an au w Anti as a hacker and Dark as more the muscle, w Wil and anti being his boyfriends. so here's just a little something based on that! hope you guys like it ♡♡♡

The sky is an inky blue as he drives away from another successful hit, the payment already forwarded to an account overseas. He runs a hand through his wind-swept hair as he drives, windows down as he smokes. He's looking forward to being home again, to Wil’s voice bouncing around the house, the clacking of keys from Anti’s computer. He's already ready for their huge bed and the people he loves on either side of him, lulling him to sleep with warm arms around him and synced heartbeats. He must be getting soft in his old age, he thinks with something close to a smile, checking his rearview mirror again for any sign of cars, waiting for Anti's voice in his ear to tell him something's up. He's silent though, unnervingly silent. He grips the steering wheel tighter and pushes the sports car into the next gear, heading for home.

It takes hours and several detours but he finally pulls into the garage, the door shutting behind him as he steps out of the car and heads for the door. He puts in the code on the keypad at the door, waiting for the automated beep and click before pushing inside, silent as he slips off his socks and shoes and listens.

It's too quiet. No clicking of keys, no movement. Only the faint sound of a tv in the direction of the living room, the sound of his breathing and his heart, too loud in his own ears as he makes his way down the empty hall. He checks the laundry room, the linen closet, the guest room, the bathroom, the living room, and his kitchen, but still no sound, no sign of life.

He hears a thump from the bedroom, drawing in a slow, quiet breath as he pulls his gun, keeping it lowered to the floor as he edges toward the room, the last unopened door in the house. Another thump, and the sound of Anti's voice, muffled through the door. He slips his gun back into his jacket, immediately less on edge as he opens the door.

Anti stands at the side of the bed facing the doorway to the bathroom, warm light spilling at his feet. He turns toward Dark, smiling brightly. Dark's suspicion and trepidation immediately come flooding back at that look.

He forgoes a greeting, pulling his pistol from his pocket and lifting it enough for Anti to be able to see it. The once-black 9mm is now almost completely pink, covered in pale pink and white stickers, much like his sniper rifle. Anti's grin only widens.

“Now they match,” he shrugs, turning back to look into the bathroom. Dark isn't sure if he wants to know what's so interesting in there, expecting a wild animal in the bathtub possibly, or a corpse. It could be literally anything, but as he moves to stand beside his boyfriend he can only sigh as he looks into the brightly-lit en suite.

His other boyfriend, Wilford, stands in front of their large vanity, pulling at his pink suspenders over a pale pink shirt that looks suspiciously familiar. In fact, the pink suit Wil wears looks almost exactly like a white suit Dark had gotten not too recently, besides the color. Wil spots him out of the corner of his eye and grins even wider, and Dark doesn't bother turning to Anti when he speaks again.

“You can get another.”

He can feel his pointy shoulder jostle his own as he shrugs beside him, Wil all but skipping forward to plant a loud kiss to Dark’s cheek.

“Darky, look what Anti made me! Isn't it the perfect color? And the fit is great as always,” he beams, Dark finding that he's not even mad that his white suit is no longer white and apparently, no longer his. Wil always does pull off his clothes well.

“You look lovely as always, Wil.”

Wilford seems pleased by the response, pulling him forward by the tie to plant a quick kiss to his lips before bumping him out of the doorway with his hip.

“Dinner will be ready soon, you boys clean up and come join me!” he calls over his shoulder, his smile audible as he leaves the room and heads out to the kitchen. Dark can feel it when Anti pulls away, bright eyes like lasers in his skin as he turns to meet them.

“You’re lucky he's cute or I would be significantly more upset by you ruining another suit.”

“What, I'm not cute?” he whines, though his smile stays put. Dark represses a smile, but just barely.

“Are there any other clothes I should expect to be missing, or was it just the one suit?”

“Just the one. You really should buy more clothes, Darky. You barely have any to speak of.”

“I wonder why that is,” Dark replied blandly, eyeing the large black hoodie swamping Anti’s small figure that he distinctly remembers being in his closet earlier that morning. Anti only grins, stepping forward and up onto tip-toes to kiss his cheek before passing him, heading toward the door.

“Clean up and come to the living room, we’re doing movie night.”

He disappears through the doorway and down the hall, the sound of his voice and Wil’s echoing from the other side of the house before he shuts the door to shower and pull on something less formal.

Twenty minutes later he's dressed down to sweatpants and a t-shirt, still damp from the shower as he sits sandwiched between his boyfriends on the couch, plates of slightly charred steak and vegetables in their laps as Wil takes control of the remote.

“I refuse to watch another romcom,” Anti huffs from Dark's left, stabbing a bite of his steak violently before popping it into his mouth.

“You love them and you know it, you gremlin,” Wilford grins, putting on Jennifer’s Body instead, something Dark isn't familiar with but that Anti seems interested in by the way he sits up and scoots closer to him. Wil drops the remote beside him and settles back against Dark's chest, wriggling until he finds a comfortable spot against his chest, eyes trained on the opening credits. Dark settles back against the cushions, one arm trapped behind Anti's back as Anti stabs another bite and feeds it to him, eyes trained on the dark screen as the movie starts. Dark ignores the pins and needles in his arm, wrapping his free arm around Wilford as they settle back for movie night, happy for a night in with the two people he adores.


End file.
